Clarity
by The-Dark-Lemon
Summary: Bo goes for a walk to clear her head after the events of the Ceremony and ends up at Tamsin's apartment. (One Shot. Complete)


Bo walked for what seemed like hours. She could sense the breeze whipping at her, but she felt numb to the cold. The Dawning had complicated things with Lauren and Dyson and the last place she wanted to be was home or in a room with either of them. She wanted to run away from it all, a breath of fresh air after being under so much pressure for so long. She kept walking and didn't consciously realize where she was until she looked up at the building. Her pulse was deafening in her ears. Each step was laden with hesitation but she braced herself, rolled her shoulders back and stepped inside.

THWACK!

Another hit pounded the punching bag as though it had insulted a child. Deep dents scattered each spot Tamsin punched. Bo would probably be celebrating with the Doctor or Lover boy by now. Her music pumped a strong beat, motivating her more. Even her boxing session couldn't get her mind off her foolishness at Brazenwood. Maybe Bo wouldn't bring it up. Hopefully she'd never bring it up. She took a swig of water and caught her breath. As the bottle left her mouth and the cool water lingered on her lips she gazed listlessly, flashing back to how refreshing Bo's lips were. Tamsin suddenly exhaled, blowing upwards to clear away the stray hairs that clung to her damp forehead. She walloped the bag harder.

Bo raised her fist to the door but stopped it in mid air and put it back down again. Shaking her head and taking a breath, she tried again.

Tamsin was on a roll, three jabs, a turn kick, a spinning hook kick-back fist-front jab-an impatient knock rattled the door. She thought she heard something and paused for a second. Right hook- left elbow-two front jabs- Knockknockknock knockknock-

Tamsin rolled her eyes. She grabbed her towel and whipped it around her neck while she tried to catch her breath.

"You better not be Jehovah's Witnesses!" She threatened, breathless but determined.  
"I promise I won't convert you to anything," A familiar voice replied.

Tamsin dove at the door and swung it open. Her eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face.

"I knew you'd make it through, Succulette," She grinned.

Bo was at a loss for words. Tamsin was clad in a short sports bra and workout pants. Bo's eyes darted over her body. Tamsin's chest and stomach muscles heaved from breathing heavily. Her face was flush as though she had just stepped out of a magazine. A thin coat of moisture glistened on her body.

Bo hadn't said a word. Tamsin peered at her with an arched brow. Bo wasn't even trying to be subtle. Tamsin's smile gave way to a snicker.

"If you're actually an under fae and you've lost the ability to speak, at least you're lookin' pretty good," Tamsin teased. She stepped aside and Bo walked in.

Bo cleared her throat.

"I'm glad I made it too." Bo replied. Tamsin nodded and turned to shut off her music.

"I..Why did you kiss me?" Bo blurted.

Tamsin froze. She fixed a sarcastic smirk on her face and turned around to face Bo.

"Don't read too much in to it, it didn't mean that I- that I ..I just was glad you didn't die." Tamsin shrugged.

Bo gave her that gentle smile and knowing look that made her skin crawl. She was good at making her feel like she had no where to hide.

"Why? Do you have a crush on me now?" Tamsin scoffed.

"So that kiss meant nothing to you?" Bo asked in an even, cool tone. Tamsin opened her mouth to protest.

"-because it felt like it did." Bo continued.

"Well it didn't.. so you can sleep easy. Geeze! Why do you have to make me sound like some creep? Oh and by the way, you didn't exactly stop me, Little Miss Hotlips, Queen of Ohhh nooo you Kissed Me Land. And now we have to make a biiig deal out of it and-"

"Tamsin,"  
"we're going to find out if you have a-"  
"Tamsin.."  
"crush on m-"

Bo seized Tamsin by her neck towel and shut her up with a deep kiss. Tamsin's arms automatically wrapped around Bo's waist. Bo encircled her arms around Tamsin's neck.

Bo never knew what to expect from Tamsin and it was one of the reasons why she liked being around her. She felt confused around Tamsin but she never felt emotionally drained around her.

Tamsin thought she was dreaming. Maybe she was actually blacked out on the floor. She melted in to the kiss. Bo had a way of catching her off guard, making her feel exposed, terrified, nervous yet comforted all at the same time.

When both were finally breathless, they parted lips.

"Now we're even." Bo murmured. She let her hands slip off of Tamsin and turned, walked to the door and stopped in the doorway. She looked back at the speechless Valkyrie.

"I'm glad we've settled that it meant nothing to the both of us." Bo said.

The door clicked closed. Tamsin leaned, palms down on her counter and tried to reel herself back to Earth after having the best kiss she had in centuries.


End file.
